Brothers
by UniqueFandoms
Summary: Mark and Kane find out a secret that has been hidden from them for many years
1. Prologue - Paul Bearer Speaks

Brothers **Title: Brothers**   
**Author: Dannette**   
**Rating: PG-13**   
**Disclaimer: The Undertaker and Kane do not belong to me.**   
**Summary: Mark and Kane find out about a truth that was hidden from them for many years.**   


Brothers. 

Weird word that is, because there are very different kind of brothers... IE: Half-brothers, full brothers, blood brothers, adopted brothers... the list goes on and on. 

For years Kane, that fool, thought they were full brothers and then after the burning, the murder, of his father and mother, Kane found out the truth... that him and Mark were half brothers, and that I, Paul Bearer was his REAL father. The look on his face had been great, he was shocked and pained at the same time, the fact that Kane and Mark were only half brothers had brought pain into those deep eyes of Kane's. I had destroyed Kane's life in less then a second, I had his mother killed and then I continued the pain by taking away the stable family Kane had, Kane hated me... he always did, but how could he hate his own father? How could he despise the man that was his blood? He couldn't, Kane was a very loyal person, so when he found out that I was his father, he followed my every move, my every order, without complaining once. 

And with each lock of that basement door, the stronger and more cold Kane became, with each hateful word Kane became more stronger, more dominating. Kane had grown tall, 7 feet tall and his once full of life eyes were now cold, his eyes were dead; He was growing up to be more and more like Mark everyday, looking at the two men that had lived under my rule for many years, I was starting to lose touch of which one was which, they both had the dead look in their eyes, they were both tall, and they both could kill me in a second if they ever found out about the secret I was hiding from them; Even though Kane was the taller one and he wore the black and red mask, he was too much like his older brother, Mark and Kane were too alike, even though they didn't see their similarities I did. I watched them sometimes on the screen, even when they were fighting each other on the WWF, almost all of their moves were allike, the way they glared, the way they moved... Mark and Kane were brothers through and through, they just didn't see that, well not at the time.

Their feud continued for a long time, that was how I liked it. Mark and Kane were better enemies in my opinion, and I always did my best to keep them that way, I didn't need them getting together and ruining everything that I created for them. See, even though I raised them to be cold and heartless, it always seemed once they were together things seemed to always go wrong for me. But then everything I created was ruined, Mark was injured badly and was out of the WWF, things was not looking good for him, so I ditched him in a second, or shall we say he ditched me? It doesn't matter, with his injuries he should have never came back, but he did, one year later he was back... except he was completely changed.

The American Bad Ass... Mark turned into some biker bad ass, he didn't need me anymore, he didn't need anyone. Kane was the same, except he didn't change his look, he continued being the big red machine, but he didn't need or want anyone's help... the two people I used to have such a strong hold on had ditched me.

Ungratelful little assholes.

I made all of their fame possible! Kane would be some brainless sap if it wasn't for me, and Mark, oh Mark would just be some black magic obssesed freak. I made their fame possible, The Undertaker and Kane are only in the WWF because I brought them there, but do they pay me respect? NO! They talk shit about me, they say that I am nothing, that I'm just a piece... well you heard everything they said about me.

And to make it worse... they alligned themselves with one another... The Brothers Of Destruction. I've been watching them for the past 5 months, and I've noticed that they have been getting closer and closer, I've seen Mark grow protective of Kane and it makes me sick to my stomach. What happened to the two cold, devoid men I created? What happened to the emotionless human beings I molded them into? They were nothing now. My creations were ruined, and they had been replaced by two people... that... loved each other. It was sickening even to watch, how when Kane got hurt Mark would put his hand on Kane's shoulder or chest, a simple gesture to show Kane he was here, or how Kane would run to his brother's rescue, it was becoming to be aggravating.

I had worked too long to let my creations do this to me! I lied for so many years to let them form a bond. So many years, I made Kane and Mark believe the lie, so many years I lived the lie, as if it was the truth.

What lie am I talking about you ask?

Of course, the fact that I'm not Kane's father.

Hah, bet you weren't ready for that, were you? Yes it's true, I'm not Kane's father. Kane's real father died in the fire with Kane's mom, Kane and Mark are really full brothers. I had lied, once Kane's real father died, I saw the perfect oppurtinity to have Kane under my power, so I created the lie, and Mark and Kane believed it. The torture I bestowed on Kane was never stopped by Mark because Kane wasn't his _whole _brother, all the pain and heartache Kane felt was never stopped... But... if Mark had ever known that Kane was his whole brother, I would have never been able to get away with the evil things I did to Kane.

The lie had gone on for so many years, that I even started believing the lie, I called Kane my son and believed it, and I did for so long, until tonight. Tonight, I saw Kane and Mark at their happiest...

Kane had won the IC championship belt. Even though Mark had lost to Stone Cold Steve Austin, even though he had been cheated, Mark had been happy for Kane. I saw them backstage, Mark half out of it, he had looked up at Kane finally noticing that Kane was wearing the IC belt. I had watched Mark get up with a huge smile on his face, and then he started rambling on and on about how proud he was of Kane... and then the worse happened, they hugged. It was a moment of pure love, it had shined brightly between the two, and it had came apparent, that Kane was never my son, because that moment between Mark and Kane, showed how true of brothers they were.

Kane is NOT my son.

He NEVER was.

And the creations I made are GONE.

They have formed a bond that is strong, they are dominating together, they are the most dominating force.

And the worse thing is... that Mark loves Kane, even though he may not say it ever... it's painfully obvious that he loves Kane. I've been around "my boys", I've watched them for the past months while lingering in the shadows, I've seen Mark watch Kane in a match, I've seen him watch Kane sleep, and I've seen how he looks when he talks to Kane. A person who I had created, molded, not to ever love anything or anybody, was turning into a big brother. Finally, Mark was becoming Kane's brother, and it didn't matter that they were only half-brothers, because to Mark and Kane, they were the closest brothers that there were... so that is when I came up with my plan, my final stab in the back at "my boys".

Tonight, on Smackdown... I will tell Kane and Mark the truth, I will them that they are not brothers, that lie will tear them apart....

**A lie created**   
**A rocky relationship beginning to heal**   
**Two brothers finally learning to forgive**   
**The truth will destroy them**   
**And nothing will ever be the same...**


	2. A Truth Revealed

A truth revelaed **NOTE: I did not know Ut/Kane's dad's name so I made one up.**

Paul Bearer paced back and forth in the wrestling ring, the boos and the name calling could be heard throughout the arena, it was no surprise that the fans did NOT like Paul Bearer, the fact that they liked Kane and Paul Bearer had done unspeakably evil things to him, definitely didn't make him a crowd favorite. But tonight Paul Bearer didn't care what the crowd thought of him, tonight was about to releasing a truth to Mark and Kane that would destroy their bond, once the truth came out, things would never be the same, this was a wonderful plan, Paul was going to have to call himself a genius later for coming up with the plan.

Paul looked up for what seemed to be the millionth time, he had already called out the brothers of destruction two times and there was no sight of them; He knew that they were here tonight, Kane was going to do a promo about the Triple H injury, so he knew that they were here...

"Kane... Mark..." Paul took in a deep breath for drama, letting the suspense cut into the audience. "I demand that you two come down here, I got some very important news, that will prove to be very interesting to you two..."

Still nothing. Paul was becoming aggravated, where the hell were they? Paul waited a few seconds more, but he still got nothing from neither Mark or Kane, it wasn't like Mark and Kane to miss out on a chance to confront him, they were usually out here in less then a second. The sweat droplets were dripping down his face, Paul wiped them away quickly trying to make sure he showed no weaknesses, but the truth was he was scared out of his mind, he was about to make not only Kane but Mark VERY upset, and it was liable if he wasn't fast enough, he would be in a whole lot of pain, but there was no way he was going to back down, if it was the last thing Paul Bearer did, he was going to destroy Kane and Mark and their bond.

Paul looked up, he raised the microphone once more. "Do you boys not hear me? Get the hell out here! Unless you're scared..." Paul stopped, his eyes froze in place.

_Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'_   
_Come on_   
_Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'_   
_What?_   
_Keep rollin' rollin' rollin' rollin'_   
_Yeah___

Paul felt his heartbeat slowing down, his eyes were still frozen in place and more sweat droplets were dripping down his face, as Mark's theme music played; Mark walked just outside the titatron, not going into the ring, he just stood there for a few second and then Paul felt more fear enter his body as the whole arena seemed to be on fire, indicating Kane's pyro; Kane came walking out and stopped where Mark was and they stood tall, with smirks on their faces, both of them had chains resting around their necks. The fire stopped and so did the music and the arena went back to it's usual lighting; Mark glared at Paul, a intense, fiery look in his eyes, Mark lowered his head and brought it back up, his long red hair wiping back, Mark brought the black microphone to his lips.

"I'm sorry Paul, see it's pretty loud back there, but did you just say that me and Kane were scared?" Mark raised his eyebrow up in questioning, the cocky grin/glare still on his face. "Because I know that you are NOT that stupid, as to call me and Kane scared, unless you got a death wish. Me and Kane aren't scared of shit, you got that? We ARE the brothers of destruction, and right now you are a ..."

Mark stopped talking and raised his hand and an echo could be heard throughout the arena:

**_Dead Man Walking..._****__**

Mark grinned and handed the microphone to Kane, Kane nodded and raised the microphone to his mask. "Me and my brother are NOT scared of anything... and we can prove that!" Mark nodded and waited for Paul to respond.

Paul stood in the ring, still for a second, that echo was still ringing in his ears, he shook his head, remembering that Kane and Mark were like dogs, they could sense fear, they pick up on that scent and they would use it to their advantage, and he could NOT let that happen.

"Well before you boys do anything hasty I think you should hear me out, you might find what I have to say very interesting..." Paul stopped and smirked, getting his edge back.

Mark and Kane looked at each for a second and then turned back to Paul, Mark grabbed the microphone from Kane and laughed into it, Mark's laughter sent chills up Paul's spine. "Oh really? Well do tell... the suspense is killing us." Mark grinned, he leaned over and whispered something to Kane which Kane nodded to. "Well?" Mark asked Paul, a cocky tone in his usual deep voice.

Paul started pacing the ring, stalling what he had to say for as long as he could, adding to the drama, he wanted to make this hurt, he wanted the truth to cut into Kane and Mark, and once the wound was opened, he wanted to pour salt on it, and watch Kane and Mark wither in pain. "Well as we all know, you and Kane are half brothers."

Mark rolled his eyes, and laughed, he raised the microphone again. "Yeah, we already knew that..."

Paul turned to Mark and Kane, he raised his hand up, still smiling. "Well I got a little secret that you two boys don't know..." Paul stopped, he leaned over the ropes and laughed sourly, his face scrunched up.

Kane turned to Mark, as if to ask what Paul was talking about, Mark turned to Kane and shrugged, he didn't know and that was actually the truth, he didn't even know why Paul was here; Kane and Mark turned away from each other and stared at Paul, Mark spoke into the microphone again. "And that would be?"

Paul stared into the dark eyes of Mark, trying to intimidate Mark, but the look in Mark's eyes were unreadable, Mark raked his fingers through his wet hair, as he awaited an answer; Paul then advanced his gaze over to Kane, he stared at his 'son', Kane eyes were not as cold as they used to be but they definitely had a dangerous edge to it; Paul smiled. "That would be that you two are NOT half-brothers..."

Mark's eyes widened, he turned to Kane who had a confused look in them, Mark then turned back around and stared at Paul, who had a cocky look in his eyes. "What the hell are you talking about? Of course me and Kane are half brothers!" Mark's voice thundered throughout the whole crowd.

Paul shook his head teasingly. "Nope Mark, you and Kane are NOT half-brothers." Paul stopped and laughed.

Mark looked at Kane warily, and then he shook his head, finally laughing. "It's a trap, he's trying to trick us."

Paul shook his head again, he raised the microphone slowly. "No Mark I am not lying, you and Kane are not half brothers. I am not Kane's real father, you and Kane are full brothers."

Mark gripped onto the microphone tightly, his knuckles were turning white, his eyes had a very faraway look in them but the shock was still in there, Mark raised the microphone to respond but couldn't find the words.

Him and Kane were full brothers? 100% blood brothers? Same mom and same dad? No this couldn't be, Paul was Kane's dad, it had been declared, it had been a huge spectacle, it had torn him and Kane apart, but Paul was Kane's dad!

Mark shook his head, he looked down at the microphone for a long time, he cleared his throat and began to speak. "You're lying..." Mark wanted to say more, but couldn't find the words.

Paul shook his head slowly, loving the look on Mark's face. "No. Kevin was Kane's dad as well, when your father died in that fire, I lied and said I was Kane's father so I could have Kane under my control, but no Kane was never my son. All these years, all the years in the basement, all the torment, has been happening to your full brother!"

Mark growled, the growl rumbled under his breath, his eyes now held a dangerous look in them, a deadly look, he dropped the microphone to the ground but had not moved yet, he just stood at the top of the titatron next to Kane. Mark lowered his eyes, but then he raised his hand and grabbed the chain, he looked up and glared at Paul, who was now cowering back in the ring in fear, looking for a weapon. Mark wrapped the chain around his left hand and ran down the titatron, and slid into the ring. Paul fell over and was struggling to get up, he let out a high pitched scream when he was picked up by Mark. Mark dropped Paul to the mat floor, as Paul was trying to run out of the ring Mark raised the chain and let it whip across Paul's back; The pain had shot through his back immediately once the metal chain cut through his shirt and then slice his back, Paul screamed out in agony, he went to get up but the chain was brought back down on his back. His back was throbbing with pain, and the scent of blood was overwhelming, he could feel the blood trickle down from the cuts the chains had made, Mark dropped the chain and picked up Paul, who had a begging look in his eyes.

"Stop! Please! No more!" Paul's voice sounded so pathetic, Mark's anger was getting to him, he raised Paul's body up above his head, he pulled at his pants using them as leverage and then he threw Paul into the mat, grinding his body into that mat floor, performing his finishing move "The Last Ride".

The crowd start cheering loudly, louder then Mark thought it was possible, he swore he could feel the ground underneath his feet vibrating, but right now it didn't matter, what mattered was taking his anger out on Paul. Mark looked up and saw Kane slide into the ring, they both nodded at each other, they both grabbed Paul by the throat and performed the double chokeslam on Paul, once Paul got back up Kane did the big boot on him and then Mark grabbed Paul from the behind and did a german suplex. Paul crumpled onto the mat floor, his eyes shut tightly, blood rolling down his face and back; Mark and Kane turned to each other.

The silence was becoming deafening... Mark needed for someone to say something, but he knew he wasn't going to get that from Kane, Kane now had *that* look in his eyes. The look he always gets right before he goes into his unusual silence period, sometimes it wouldn't be that long, sometimes it only lasted for an hour or so... but god sometimes... Kane wouldn't talk for days, that was when Mark got really freaked out. Kane wouldn't eat, sleep or do anything in those times, he would just sit down in a chair, or lay down on his bed, and crawl into a corner and just stare at anything, Mark could never reach Kane when he was in one of those moods. He would try to get Kane to eat something but Kane would just continue to stare, it would really get to Mark, it wasn't healthy for Kane to do that, not healthy at all.

"Let's go..." Mark climbed out of the ring, he proceeded to go up the titatron but he stopped when he didn't feel Kane walking behind him, Mark turned around and saw Kane standing in the middle of the ring, his eyes glazed over, not moving.   
"Shit Kane!" Mark climbed back in the ring, and grabbed Kane by the arm, dragging him out of the ring, he sighed when Kane started to walk up the titatron on his own; Once they got backstage, Mark turned to Kane.   
"You're not doing that thing you do right now are you? I need you to be stable here Kane..." Marcus waved his hand in front of Kane's face and sighed, he led them into their locker-room and shut the door, he pushed Kane down to the couch and began pacing.

NO this was not happening! First the news Paul gave him and now Kane going off into his own land for god knows how long, he had to be the strong one...

"Kane? Are you with me over here?" Mark asked with his back turned to Kane, after a few seconds of silence, Mark turned around to find Kane asleep on the couch. Mark walked over to him and put a blanket on him.

"Full brothers huh? We'll have to see about that tomorrow." 


	3. The Blood Test

sdfgh _I am not Kane's real father, you and Kane are full brothers.___

Mark slanted his eyes, as he watched the tape of Smackdown, he had already watched it twice, so this would be his third time watching, but no matter how many times he watched it, there was still shock when Paul announced that he was indeed not Kane's father, and that him and Kane were full brothers.

_Full brothers.___

Mark didn't really know what to think, did he even want Kane to be his full brother? Before Kane being his half brother he could deal with, but could he deal with knowing that him and Kane were 100% blood full brothers? It was an awful thing to think, him and Kane were the most powerful and most dominating team on the WWF, they were the brothers of destruction... replay that... **BROTHERS **of destruction. Why wouldn't he want Kane to be his full brother?

_All these years, all the years in the basement, all the torment, has been happening to your full brother!___

That was a reason, everyday Mark had watched Paul drain Kane's childhood out of him, Mark would just sit there and watch it happen, what did it matter? Him and Kane weren't full brothers, just half brothers, so to Mark it didn't matter, but he had always felt a dread in his heart, he never really knew what or why it was there but now he knew... somewhere, deep down in his body, all those years ago, he had known, he had the creeping suspicion.

But there was still the fact that Paul could be lying; Paul was known to do that, to lie. Paul was an excellent liar, he could make about anyone believe his lies, this could just be another one of his lies, some stupid lie to make him and Kane feel pain, another stupid trick to tear them apart.

Mark grabbed the remote that controlled the vcr, he aimed it at the vcr and paused the tape, he stared at Paul in the ring, Mark examined Paul's features. Short, chubby... his features didn't really match with Kane's; Lillian, their mother, hadn't been very tall, she had been 5'5; Beatiful, flowing red hair, icy blue eyes, creamy skin... she embodied an angel, everything about her was sweet... Kane looked like her, his eyes held that same knowing look in them; Kevin, their dad, was tall, he had been 6'5; short brown hair, brown eyes, strong arms that he had used to lift Mark and Kane in the air when they were little...

_Shit_, Mark thought to himself as he inched closer to the television, his eyes focused on Paul... Paul looked NOTHING like Kane, there wasn't one little thing that paired Kane and Paul as father and son, NOTHING. If Mark had passed them on the street, he would never guess that they were father and son, Paul didn't have that reddish-brown hair that Kane did, Paul wasn't tall like Kane, Paul didn't have the knowing look in his eyes like Kane did, no similarities, no litte traits that paired them together.

Kevin was 6'5... Kane was 7'... they were only 5 inches apart from each other, Kane had the big, overpowering arms like Kevin used to have, the determination to never give up that Kevin had before he died was replaced in Kane which would easily explain why Kane kept fighting Stone Cold Steve Austin and Triple H, even when he had a broken arm.

_Creak. Creak. Creak.___

Mark turned around when he heard the distinct sound of creaking, he eyed Kane who was shifting in the bed. _He's waking up, _Mark told himself. Mark turned back around, he raised the remote again and let the tape continue, it was at the part where he ran in the ring and started attacking Paul with the chain, Mark grinned at the look on Paul's face, the horrified expression on Paul's face was just too much.

_That's what you get you bastard, you thought we wouldn't react? You LIED to us!___

Mark shook his head, he was already starting to get worked up and he didn't even have proof that him and Kane were full brothers, how would he get that proof anyways?

"Blood test."

Mark whirled around once he heard the deep and thundering voice that belonged to Kane, Mark eyed Kane, god sometimes Kane was so damn quiet; Mark knitted his eyebrows in thought. "A blood test?"

Kane nodded slowly, he walked over to the side of the tv and stared at his and Mark's images dancing across the screen in a ray of colors. "A blood test will prove if we are full brothers or not."

Mark stared at Kane, watching his every movement. Kane was out his ring outfit and was wearing his street clothes; A pair of old faded blue denim jeans, a baggy short sleeved black t-shirt, and white socks, his black boots were by the side of the couch; Kane's reddish-brown hair was a tangled mess, lying lazily against his face, which was not currenly covered by his black and red mask that he usually hid behind, covering most of Kane's scars, only a few were visible. The scars weren't as bad as Kane might have thought they were, they weren't as hellacious as they used to be, actually it made Kane look more tough, in Mark's opinion Kane didn't need that mask, but then he wouldn't have that power, that strength of fear he had on the other wrestlers, no one except him and Mark saw the scars, so no one really knew what Kane looked like.

"A blood test." Mark repeated slowly, as if he was trying to understand the definition of the word.

Kane looked up from the screen and nodded once more, Kane pulled his hair back, grabbing the vcr remote, he turn off the tape, cutting off the loud cheers of the WWF fans on the tape. "If we take a blood test, that can prove if we are full brothers..."

Mark put his hand up slowly. "But what good does that do? So we know, how do we get back at Bearer for lying?"

Kane walked away from the tv and Mark and walked over to the couch and grabbed his black boots, he looked up at Mark, who was staring at him awaiting his answer. "That gives us proof. If we are real brothers, we take the evidence and tell the crowd and everybody on Monday Night Raw the truth..."

"And then?" Mark raised his eyebrow in questioning.

Kane grabbed his black jacket and put it on, slipping his large arms in the sleeves. "We get revenge. Rebellion is the next pay-per-view, if we are full brothers, we challenge him to a match..." Kane stopped for a second. "A chain match."

Mark questioning look was replaced by a grin, an evil and dangerous grin. "Whoever called you stupid, was an idiot." Mark jumped up, grabbed his car keys that belonged to his rental car. "Let's go."

Kane nodded, and the two brothers left their locker-room and headed to the garage, for Mark's rental.

The car was a big black ford truck, it had only two seats, Mark always rented his car just in case if something was to happen that he couldn't use his motorcycle, he got the car with only two seats, because as far as he was concerned there was only one person he would ever give up his motorcycle for.

The car ride to the clinic had been very slow, well at least it seemed that way, it was a car ride in silence, Kane had his back turned to Mark and he was staring out the window.

Mark kept glancing over at Kane, wondering what went in Kane's mind, that was something everybody in the WWF had and still wants to know. Kane was a mystery, a mystery everybody wanted to figure out, because if they figured him out then they could find a way to destroy him, bring him down to his knees... but no one could get into Kane's mind... no one had been able to do that since... Tori and X-Pac.

Those two had played a real doozy on Kane, they had manilupated Kane, they had gotten inside his head and played evil and sick mind games on Kane, they messed with his head, they played with his heart, and in the end they destroyed his soul. It had been sickening to watch, Mark had watched it all happen and he had been sick to his stomach, he had wanted so badly to help Kane, but Kane wouldn't believe him, that was how good Tori and X-Pac were, they were so good that they pit Kane against Mark, damn they were good.

"We're here." Mark said aloud, as he pulled up to the clinic, more for his benefit then Kane's, Mark had to pull himself out of his thoughts of the past, and of X-Pac and Tori.

Kane nodded, he opened the door slowly and crawled out of the car, he slammed the door shut behind him. Him and Mark nodded to each other, they walked up to the clinic, pushed the doors to the clinic open and walked inside. The waiting room of the clinic was completely empty except for an old lady with her husband, Mark sighed and walked up to the recepetionist's desk.

"Excuse me miss?"   
The recepetionist looked up and smiled through her black framed glasses, she had black hair, it was up in a tight french bun, she looked around 25.   
"Yes sir?"   
Mark leaned his elbows on the desk, he felt incredibly tired, sighing Mark began to talk.   
"Me and my little brother Kane, want to take a blood test."   
The recepetionist nodded, taking out her clipboard, as if she had done this a million times, probably has, Mark thought to himself as he watched her start to scribble something down on the paper.   
"And what purpose would the blood test be for?"   
Mark looked back at Kane for a second, but then turned back to the recepetionist, who by the tag on her shirt Mark figured out her name was Lily.   
"Well Lily Darkins, me and my brother need to take the blood test to figure out if we are real brothers or not--"

Mark was cut off by a high pitched squeal from Lily; Mark stared at her confused.

"I know where I know you from now!" Lily exclaimed excited.

Mark groaned, _here we go again...___

"You're from the WWF! You're the Undertaker and that... that's Kane!"

Mark nodded. "Hence me saying earlier, my brother's name is Kane, look can we get in or not?"

Lily nodded quickly, she got up and walked over to a door, she motioned for Mark and Kane to follow her. "You know that Paul Bearer guy is a jerk, I can't believe he lied to you guys for all this time!"

Mark glanced over at Kane, who had a smile on his face, Mark laughed silently, and continued to listen to Lily.

"I mean argh, he makes me so angry! I hope you two are real brothers, that would be awesome!" Lily led Mark and Kane into a secluded room, they walked in and sat down, she smiled at them. "Well the doctor will be here shortly, I hope it all works out for you guys." Lily smiled and walked out of the room.

Mark grinned to Kane once she left. "One of our more hardcore fans."

Kane laughed. "I thought it was sweet."

Mark joined Kane's laughter. "You would."

After a minute or so, a middle aged man, came in with a clipboard of his own, he walked over to he other half of the room and stared at the file Lily had left him. "So a blood test huh?" The man asked, his back still to Kane and Mark.

Mark nodded. "Yeah."

The doctor turned around with a needle in tact, he flicked the needle and walked over to Mark and Kane. "Well which one of you two will be going first?"

Mark raised his hand, and then lowered it, suddenly feeling foolish. "Me."

The doctor nodded, and walked over to Mark, flicking the needle once more, he took out Mark's arm and went to take his blood. 


	4. The Results

Tick tock __

Tick tock. Tick tock. Tick tock.

Mark stared at the clock on his locker-room's wall, he watched the hands of the clock tick away slowly, VERY slowly. Why was that damn clock going so slow? Mark shook his head, the clock was probably going at it's usual speed, he was just impatient. It had been two days since he and Kane had their blood taken, and the doctors had not called back with the results of the blood test, Mark's patience was wearing thin.

And it didn't help matters that Kane was in another one of his moods, right now Kane was sitting in the middle of his bed staring at the corner of the wall, Mark would usually be worried by now by Kane's behavior but he was too busy waiting for the damn telephone to ring, so he could find out the results.

Kane and Mark hadn't even showed up for work in the past two days, Mark had called Vince and told him that him and Kane would show up once they got the results of the blood test, but until then they were on leave. Vince had began to argue with Mark on his decision but then Vince thought better of it, and told Mark and Kane to take off all the time they needed, and to come back once they were in a better place.

In a better place. What kind of place would that be? No one liked a sane Undertaker or Kane, the fans went nuts when Mark and Kane were in their craziest states, hence the Stone Cold/Triple H/Undertaker/Kane feud... and right now Mark was about to go out and hurt somebody.

Finding out if Kane was his real full brother or not shouldn't be this difficult, a few calls should be all that is needed to find out the truth, but here he was sitting in the middle of the hotel room, with the telephone in front of him, waiting for the doctors to call. He had been sitting in front of the phone for two days straight, he hadn't really eaten anything, except a sandwich here and there, his stomach was growling of hunger right now. Mark looked away from the phone and stared at Kane, if Mark's stomach was growling with hunger and he had eaten in the past two days, then Mark knew that Kane had to be writhing with hunger. Kane hadn't eaten in two days straight, Mark had been so busy with the whole waiting for the doctors to call thing, that he hadn't actually taken the time to force Kane to eat something.

"Are you hungry?" Mark asked, still staring at Kane, Mark's voice was slow and soft, it didn't have a dangerous edge to it, if it had anything, it had a very tired tone to it.

Kane didn't reply, he just continued to stare at the wall, as if it was a piece of art or a book; Mark scratched his head, he hated when Kane acted like this, it was creepy. A person shouldn't just zone out like that, it wasn't normal; Mark threw a pillow at Kane.

"I said are you hungry? Because if you are, I'll order us some room service." Mark said, still he got no answer, what did he expect? Kane was in one of his moods, and there was nothing that could pull Kane out of that trance he was in, except Kane.

God he HATED when Kane did this! It wasn't even the fact that it was NOT healthy for someone to zone out like that, to totally dismiss the outside world, it was the fact that whenever Kane zoned out Mark got scared. Mark didn't like fear, he liked making people scared, but didn't like himself being scared. He was mostly scared that one day Kane wouldn't come out of those damn trances he went in and out of, losing Kane and gaining a human vegetable wasn't what Mark was very keen of.

Mark waited a few more seconds seeing if Kane would respond to him, but when all he got from Kane was silence, Mark sighed and walked over to the phone; There was no use in trying to get Kane to talk to him.

__

Ring. Ring. Ring.

Mark grabbed the phone quickly the minute it started ringing, he tore the phone off it's cradle and pushed it up to his ear, frantically. "Hello?"

There was some rustling of some files on the other line, before an actual human voice spoke up. "Is this Mark Calloway?"

"Yes it is, who is this?" Mark asked quickly, he already had some sort of an idea who it was, but just to be on the safe side and not to mention polite.

"This is Doctor Johnson, I was the doctor that took you and your brother's blood a few days ago."

Mark nodded, slowly to himself. "Do you have the results of the test?" There was no more patience in Mark's body to be polite; he just wanted to know the truth.

****

The Truth.

What was that anymore? Mark had thought he knew the truth once, but now he was faced with possibly a whole other truth. Mark didn't know the truth from the lies, he felt confused, finally knowing how Kane felt all these years.

__

Kane.

How would Kane react to the news if they were indeed full brothers? Would he be happy? Or would he be angered? Would he fall into a deeper depression or would the news finally push Kane into coping? Would this bring him and Kane closer or tear them apart?

There were so many questions that Mark wanted answers to, but there was only one question doctor Johnson had answers to.

"Yes I have the test results right here, Mister Calloway."

"And?" Mark asked tapping his foot against the carpet of the hotel room.

"The results to the blood test we performed on you and your brother Kane proves that you two are full brothers."

__

The results to the blood test we performed on you and your brother Kane proves that you two are full brothers.

Those words... those long-awaited words danced around in his ears, making a ringing sound in them, him and Kane were brothers, and all the emotions that Mark had thought he would feel... IE: shock, anger, etc. never made it's way into his body, because all he felt was happiness. Holy shit Mark was happy, that was a new concept, Mark was hardly ever happy but he was, he was smiling, he felt good. Kane was his brother! The one person that made Mark happy was his full brother, and the best thing was that neither him nor Kane had any sort of family bond with Paul Bearer, and that it would be okay to destroy Paul at "Rebellion".

"Thank you." Mark said politely before he hung up, he put the phone back down on the ground.

Mark looked at Kane who was still staring at the wall, Mark walked over to the bed and stood in front of Kane, he stared into Kane's deep eyes, and for the first time since he was a little boy he saw the innocence Kane held in those eyes. Purity and innocence were held in those deep and thoughtful eyes, the same innocence Kane held before the fire was still there; Mark had thought that innocence had been torn away from Kane considering everything that he had been through but then Kane shocked him again by showing him that he still held that innocence. Kane was always surprising him, like how Kane could say no words but speak to him louder then words; Kane was always doing that sort of thing, Kane could reach places inside Mark's heart and body that no one else could, Kane could see into the depths of Mark's soul without even trying, at first it had proved to be REALLY aggravating, but then Mark got accustomed to the way when Kane thought no one else was looking, he would just stare at him, with a pondering look in his eyes, his head tilting to the side. 

No one understood Kane, Mark did, it took many years to understand Kane but he finally did. People called Kane stupid and a monster, they said that Kane had no heart, but they didn't have any idea how far away they were from the truth. Kane was brilliant, he just didn't waste his intelligence on trying to prove something to people, he didn't need to impress anybody. Kane was nowhere near a monster, sure he could kick some major ass, but deep down, he had the biggest heart, that huge, caring heart of his heart always getting the better of him. But even though Kane had a huge heart, he was not weak, he had his fragile moments, but he wasn't the weakling everybody said he was, Kane was incredibly strong, but some things just affected him more then others. 

"Kane," Mark said, in such a soft tone that he was surprised that it was his voice speaking. "Kane," Mark repeated himself, he needed Kane to come back to him. "I have something to tell you." Mark said, kneeling in front of Kane, so he was in eye level with his little brother. 

Silence. 

"It's important Kane and I need you to be here with me, can you hear me Kane?" Mark's eyebrows knitted in determination to reach to Kane. 

More silence. Either Kane was listening to him but wasn't replying, or Kane was so far gone from reality that he was trapped in some sort of trance, Mark just hoped that it wasn't the latter. 

"Don't you dare pull this shit with me." Mark said, finally getting an angry tone in his voice; He was done with being careful and caring, that was obviously wasn't getting him anywhere. "Did you hear me? I said don't try playing this shit with me!" Mark raised his voice, staring straight into Kane's eyes, not daring to back down, although the look in Kane's eyes was quite intimidating. 

Hah! The Undertaker was intimidated, god knows that all the WWF superstars on the roster would be laughing their asses off if they ever found out. There was just something about Kane's icy but innocent look that intimidated him, he felt the urge to turn away, as if Kane would see something he didn't want him to see. 

"I know that you can hear me." A few strands of Mark's copper red hair fell into his eyes, he brought his hand up and pushed the shiny red hairs out of his eyes, and noticed the change in Kane's eyes, the innocent look was gone and was replaced by a scared look. 

But the fear that was in Kane's eyes weren't because of Mark; the fear was at something else, Mark couldn't put his finger on it; Mark hadn't seen Kane like this since they were little children. Kane would get a scared look in his eyes when Mark would speak of Paul Bearer. Yes at one time they had been children; two little boys facing the world together, Mark smirked at the memories of him and Kane. How Mark and Kane stayed up talking, how Mark would always fall asleep to the sound of Kane's voice telling him a story full of magic and suspense and intrigue. Kane had always loved to tell stories, he loved to make up something and bring it to alive, like a creation, Kane was great at that. Mark was the one that had his feet planted on the ground, but late at night, Mark would listen to those wonderful stories, and he would smile in his sleep at the bright glow on Kane's face. But of course the next day Mark would get punished and yelled at by Paul by showing emotion, human emotion, but Mark would take the punishment happily because he knew that no matter what he would always have Kane at the end of the night. 

__

He would always have Kane. 

That was true, no matter how much pain they created for each other, Mark always had Kane, no not under his control, he just had Kane. It was a great feeling to know that he had someone like Kane tied to him forever, Kane was everything Mark knew he would be. 

"Damn it Kane!" Mark screamed. "I don't want to lose you! Not now, not just when I finally got you!" The words had spilled out of Mark's mouth before he could stop them. 

The words, though, seemed to pull Kane out of his trance, because he shifted in the bed and stared at Mark. "You got me?" Kane said quietly, so quietly Mark almost didn't hear Kane's question. 

Mark nodded silently, not knowing what to say now, his outburst had shocked him, the thought of losing Kane and the feeling it brought shocked him as well. When did Kane become so damn important to him? When did he suddenly need to know that Kane would never leave? When did Mark become a REAL big brother?

"Mark?" Kane's voice was now the soft one; it had a questioning tone to it. 

"We're full brothers." Mark finally said, he slowly smiled at Kane. "The results prove that we are full brothers, same mom and dad, 100% blood." 

Kane tilted his head to the side, his eyes shining brightly. "We're full brothers." 
    
    Mark nodded. "Yeah Kane we are, there's nothing holding us from being a family now." 

Kane continued to tilt his head, his eyes shining as bright as they ever had before... _Family. _He finally had a family, after all the years of torment and ridicule Kane finally had a family to call his own, and it just happened to be the family he always thought he had. Mark was his family, Kane finally had a family to call his own, so now the next time Kurt Angle asked him how he was going to spend his thanksgiving Kane could say _"I'm going to spend it with my family."_
    
    "Family." Kane repeated, as if he never knew what the word was, and maybe he hadn't. Kane had never really knew the real meaning of family, well when he was a little boy he knew he had a mom and a dad and an older brother, and he knew that made up his family, but Paul took that away from him, and the meaning of family, so he was just learning the meaning all over again. Mark was his family and Paul wasn't. 

Paul was NOT his family! Now Kane could think that without thinking he was in denial about something, he was relieved but then anger entered his body. Paul had LIED! For so many years he lied, saying that he was Kane's father, what did he get out of that lie? What was he given? Rewarded? Kane tried not to be evil and horrific like everybody thought he was, but what Paul had done to him, was horrible, and Kane never complained because Paul was his _father. _All the years of torture and torment, all the years of the isolation was for nothing! All the years Kane fought with Mark was for nothing! Absolutely nothing! 

"What about Paul?" Kane finally asked, pulling himself out of his thoughts; He stared at Mark, who had a look of thought in his face, Mark shook his head and smirked. 

"At Rebellion we kick his ass." Mark stated. 

"But what about now? Rebellion is like 3 weeks away." Kane's voice had a pleading tone to it that Mark automatically realized, Kane wanted revenge now, Mark could understand that. 

"We make his life like hell as much as we can before Rebellion." Mark stood up and grabbed his leather jacket. 

"And for tonight?" Kane asked as he stood up and walked over to Mark. 

"We're going to Oklahoma for Raw tonight." Mark grabbed his sunglasses.

"And?" Kane asked, needing all the details to their plan. 

"We tell everybody in Oklahoma and all around the world that we are brothers, and then we kick Paul's ass."


	5. Fight Fire With Fire

khgsfs _I don't know how to live trough this hell_   
_Woken up, I'm still locked in this shell_   
_Frozen soul, frozen down to the core_   
_Break the ice, I can't take anymore_

_Freezing_   
_Can't move at all_   
_Screaming_   
_Can't hear my call_   
_I am dying to live_   
_Cry out_   
_I'm trapped under the ice_

_Crystallized, as I lay here and rest_   
_Eyes of glass stare directly at death_   
_From deep sleep I have broken away_   
_No one knows, no one hears what I say_

_Freezing_   
_Can't move at all_   
_Screaming_   
_Can't hear my call_   
_I am dying to live_   
_Cry out_   
_I'm trapped under the ice_

_Scream from my soul_   
_Fate, mystified_   
_Hell, forever more_   
_No release from my cryonic state_   
_What is this? I've been stricken by fate_   
_Wrapped up tight, cannot move, can't break free_   
_Hand of doom has a tight grip on me_

_Freezing_   
_Can't move at all_   
_Screaming_   
_Can't hear my call_   
_I am dying to live_   
_Cry out_   
_I'm trapped under the ice_

**-Metallica "Ride The Lightening"**   


70.... 80... 90... Mark pushed his foot down on the gas making the black pickup truck go even faster, the only thoughts in his mind was to get to the RAW arena as fast as he could. He could hear the faint lyrics of a Metallica song rumbling out the truck's stero. Mark pulled the big pickup truck to a stop as he waited for the red light to turn green, Mark turned to Kane who had a thoughtful look on his face. 

"What are you think about little brother?" Mark asked tapping his fingers along the rim of the steering wheel along with Metallica's 'Ride The Lightening'. _Little brother. _How many times had he said that automatically without even thinking about what it really meant? 

Kane stared at Mark through the confines of his mask, Kane was in regular street clothes but yet he still had the mask on, he always had the mask, he never, well hardly never didn't have the mask on. The mask was a part of him now, it hid his scars but yet made him feel at home, the mask made him feel safe. "Paul," Kane started, knowing that he had Mark's attention now. "He lied to us all these years, he made me believe these things about you..." 

"What things?" Mark cut Kane off, and sped off down the busy road, once the light turned green. 

"That you thought I was a freak like everyone else did, that you thought I was a monster, and that you never loved me and that he was the only one that loved me truly." Kane replied, feeling a little bad for saying it, feeling even worse for believing it all those years ago. 

"He what?" Mark growled underneath his breath as he turned a corner. "How dare that little fat..." Mark didn't bother to finish his statement, he sped around a corner, making the car squeal, leaving the scent of burning rubber behind them. When they had been younger, right after their mother had died, Paul would take Kane down to the basement and stay down there with him; Mark had always wondered what they were talking about but didn't dare to eavesdrop knowing Paul would throw a fit. 

"His pain has to be good." Kane said, looking out the window, they were only a few miles away from the RAW arena, they had been in this arena before, a year ago, he remembered it. "It has to be interminable, it has to be endless." 

Mark nodded, instantly recognizing the anger in Kane's usual deep voice, Kane had every right to be angry. For almost all their lives him and Kane had been lied to, Paul had taken advantage of their youth and created a lie that was too easy to believe, Paul had created a war between them, a war that took too long to end. A war that should have never begun, they were brothers, they shouldn't have been fighting... not as close as they had been. Paul had influenced Mark to kill Lillian, Paul had influenced... no forced... Mark to kill their father, Paul had made Mark's life cold and unforgiving and full of hate, Paul had made sure those scars were as bad as they could be on Kane's face; Paul wouldn't take Kane to a hospital, he just stuck him in the basement and ignored the screams of pain, which eventually stopped, the tears would never come out of Kane's eyes again, the silence came deafening by the moment, and Mark knew that he was losing Kane. Paul toyed with Mark and Kane, he made them destroy each other, he made them out to be monsters... but in the end he brought them back together. "It will be." 

"We're here." Kane said, turning to Mark, he pointed to the RAW arena they were about to pass up. Mark was in deep thought which never proved to be good, Mark had something spinning in his head and Kane knew by experience that ALWAYS meant trouble; But this time, the trouble would be aimed at Paul, and that was a good thing, a VERY good thing. 

"Shit!" Mark hissed, bringing the car to an immediate stop, he reversed the car to the entrance of the RAW arena, he parked the car, he turned to Kane after he turned the car off. "Ready?" Mark didn't wait for an answer, he jumped out of the car, and waited for Kane. 

"I'm ready." Kane said, following Mark to the entrance of the RAW arena, Kane could see that Mark was upset; He could tell from Mark's body language... no Mark wasn't upset, he was pissed. 

Mark looked over his shoulder at Kane, Mark arched his eyebrow at Kane and then turned around, focusing his eyes to the hallway in front of him. Mark pushed past some of the crew people and some other unknown people trying to get him and Kane to the ring. 

"Here we go." Mark said to Kane as they walked down the titantron with Mark's theme song playing behind them. 

Kane got into the ring first, he paced back and forth, looking at the crowd silently while he waited for Mark to climb into the ring. Mark looked at Kane and said something which Kane nodded to; Mark shook his head and slid into the ring, standing next to Kane. 

Mark walked over to the corner of the ring and grabbed a microphone, he shot the crewman a look before walking back over to Kane with the microphone in his hand. "In prior to Paul Bearer's last appearance in the WWF with him telling me and Kane that we were full brothers and not the half brothers I thought we were, me and Kane took some time off away from the WWF..." Mark looked up from his microphone and glanced over at Kane who was pacing back and forth in the ring. "We took time off to find out the truth behind Paul's statement, in which brought us to the conclusion to take a blood test." Mark pulled out a manilla envelope from his jacket pocket. "I hold the results of the bloodtest in my hands right now. This piece of paper---" Mark pulled out a piece of paper out of the manilla envelope. "Declares that me and Kane are full brothers."

Mark lowered the microphone and turned to Kane, yelling something at him over the loud roaring of the crowd and the comments from JR and Michael Cole. Kane turned to Mark and stared into his eyes for a long time, finally grabbing the microphone from Mark's hand, bringing it up to the mouth of his mask.

"Me and Mark dare you to come out here Paul, we dare you to face us." Kane grumbled into the microphone.

Mark grabbed the microphone from Kane and walked over to the ropes, and leaned over them, glaring. "You lied to me and Kane for years, and like I have said a million times... try me I'll make you famous, mess with my family I'll hurt you... and you have hurt my family for way too many years, and now it's payback time. Paul I know you're back there, lingering backstage, scared shitless of what I am going to do to you... and you have every right to be scared, because messing with The Undertaker is bad enough, but now you're messing with big brother and he's even more of a badass. So Paul bring your fat ass out here and face me like a man.... face _us _like a man." Mark stared over the rings waiting to see if Paul would come out.

Kane walked over to Mark and whispered something in his ear, when Paul's theme music came on, thundering through the RAW arena.

Paul walked slowly down the titantron, with beads of sweat falling down his face; Paul walked all the way up to the edge of the arena but then stopped, he pulled out a microphone and spoke into it. "I'm here, what do you two boys have to say to me?"

Mark grinned evily, breathing deeply into the microphone, staring into Paul's eyes, not letting go of his hold on Paul's eyes. "What do we have to tell you? How about what I have to tell you? I am challenging you to a match on Rebellion. You accept?" Mark arched his eyebrows up in questioning.

Paul stared back at Mark, making sure to remember how to run in case Mark and Kane jumped out of the ring and tried to attack him. He knew it was a stupid thing coming out and facing the so-called brothers of destruction, those two were one of the most powerful teams he had ever seen on television, but there was no way in hell he was going to let Mark and Kane think he was a chicken and afraid of them. "Do I accept?"

Kane grabbed the microphone from Mark. "That is what my brother asked you, and if you know what is best for you, you better answer him." Kane growled, and started to climb over the edge of the ring.

Paul staggered back, trying to stay away from Kane.

Mark laughed grabbing Kane by the arm. "Calm down Kane, so do you accept Paul? And you better accept or I might have to let Kane kick your ass, like he wants to." Mark smirked.

Paul nodded, he coughed into the microphone. "Mark I'll see you at Rebellion, and I will the be the one that wins."

Mark laughed huskily into the microphone. "I doubt that, see you at Rebellion, Paul."

Mark let go of Kane's arm and they both chased after Paul, who had disappeared backstage. Mark turned to Kane and watched Kane's pyro go off, he then listened to his own theme music explode into the arena.

----

JR sat at the announcer table, watching Mark and Kane walk away and disappear backstage; JR turned to Michael Cole, shaking his head. "Well it looks like we have our first match for "Rebellion", it will be The Undertaker versus Paul Bearer in a as of now, unknown match."

Michael Cole nodded. "But this isn't any match, this is a match that is damn sheer personal. Paul Bearer has lied to Kane and The Undertaker for almost all their lives, and now it's time for The Undertaker to get his revenge."

"And we have all seen how far The Undertaker will go for revenge, how far will he go on Rebellion? How much pain will Paul Bearer have to endure for his lies?" JR asked, adding to the conversation.

----

Mark watched JR and Michael Cole comment back and forth on RAW, he shook his head and turned to Kane who was just walking out of the shower. "So Kane, chain match? Hardcore match? No holds barred? Got any ideas?"

Kane grabbed a regular t-shirt and pulled it over his head, he turned to Mark and shrugged. "Something I can interfere in." Kane grabbed a pair of pants and changed in the bathroom.

"Then no holds barred match... this is going to be great." Mark said as Kane walked back into the locker-room, fully clothed now.

Kane nodded and sat down on his bed, combing his hair; Truth be told, Kane was more ready for this match then anyone else could ever be, Kane wanted revenge... he wanted revenge on Paul more then anything, and on "Rebellion" he would finally get it. Kane hadn't told Mark what he had in mind for Paul, and he wasn't going to, Mark would just have to wait and see what he did.

"Yeah it is..." Kane said with a dark tone to his voice. 


End file.
